Forks me voilas
by bellariane
Summary: une jeune femme degouté des de l'amour et l'amitier et un jeune homme tromatisé des femme   elle a un caractere bien trempé il et solitaire et renfermé


_**Forks me voilas**_

Je m'appelle bella Swan je suis née en France bordeaux plus précisément, j'aie 23 ans et je viens de quitté mes parents, amis, et mon petit ami disons que vu la position dans lequel je l'ai trouver je ne risque pas rester avec luis, en effet je suis rentré de mon cour de piano plutôt que prévu car je n'était pas d'humeur et l'ai trouvé en grande parti de jambe en l'aire avec mon meilleure ami felix, mais le plus marrant c'était la tête de ma meilleure amie Jane qui était en train de se faire prendre par felix.

Depuis se jour la j'ai décidé de refaire ma vie dans une ville ou on me foutais la paix et ou on irais surtout pas me chercher, et quelle ville mieux que Forks trou paumé ou tout le monde se connais et connais la vie de tout le monde.

Avec les économie que j'avais mis de cote depuis mes 10 ans et le salaire que je gagné a la bibliothèque j'avais un jolie petit pécule ce qui ma parmi de pouvoir m'acheter une petite maison a deux étage, le rez de chaussé était la cuisine ouvert sur un grand salon salle a mangé suivi d'une grande baie vitré qui donné sur un jolie petit jardin très bien éclairé,le première étage était constituer de deux petite chambre mais assez jolie pour moi et d'une salle de bain très agréable,et le deuxième étage n'était autre que les combles transformer en bureaux par l ancienne propriétaire.

Les papiers ont était signés quelques jours avant, je peux donc emménagé quand je veux, mes parents ne comprenez pas pourquoi je tenez tant a partir si vite ils était au courant pour jack vu que mon père m'avez aider a récupère mes affaires chez jack après que mon père luis et collé la raclé de sa vie,ma mère pleuré comme une madeleine elle ne voulais pas que je parte mais je m'en fichai mes parents n'avez jamais était très présent dans ma vie ma mère étant un kiné très réputé et mon père un banquier très attaché a son travaille ma grand mère avez était la seule a s être occupe de moi, mais après sont décès il y a deux ans je n'avez plus personne,ma grand mère m'avais léguer sa maison vu que je ne voulez pas la garde a cause de mes parent qui se battée pour m y faire emménager avec jack j'avais décide de la vendre.

Me voilas donc dans le centre de port Angeles a trouvé des meuble pour finir mon emménagement quand je tomba sur une magnifique vitrine ou trôné la plus jolie salle a mangé, je couru dans le magasin pour demandé a la vendeuse des détails sur la vitrine quand elle me dit que c'était une vitrine faite par sa patronne et que l on pouvez faire en sorte que ma salle a mange soit faite sur mesure, mais que je devez voire avec sa patronne, elle appela ça patronne qui devez arrivais dans cinq minute je fis le tour du magasin et trouva quelques babioles pour le reste de la maison.

-bonjour en quoi puis je vous aidé mademoiselle?

Quand je me retournai je fus happé par une magnifique femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux roux cuivrés et au regard vert émeraude

-bonjour voilas je viens d'emménagé dans l'ancienne maison de mademoiselle weber et j'aie était charmé par votre vitrine et votre vendeuse ma dit que vous l'avez faite sur mesure et j'aimerais assez avoir la même si c'est possible ?

-oui bien sur mais pour ça il faut que je vois votre pièce, si vous avez le temps je suis disponible maintenant comme ça si on fini vite on pourra revenir et voire ce qui et disponible et vous le faire livré avant la fin de soirée si vous étend d'accords bien sure ?

-oui bien sure je suis libre je n'embauche au café que mardi donc je suis disponible on peut y allé maintenant.

Nous voilas donc parti pour la maison j'appris quel s'appeler Esmé Cullen et quelle avez deux fils Emmett et Edward et une belle fille Rosalie qui et marier a emmett depuis 2 ans et une fille alice qui et en lune de miel avec jasper qui n'est autre que le frère de Rosalie,nous passion une bonne parti de l'après midi a faire le tours de toutes les pièce de la maison, une fois tout fait nous somme reparti en direction du magasin pour faire la liste de ce qui était disponible et ce que l'on devais commander,elle demanda a ces fils s'ils était libre pour venir donner un coup de main pour tout me livret en fin de compte je me suis retrouvez avec toute la famille Cullen dans ma maison a monté mes meubles et me raconte des anecdote sur les commère de cette ville ce fus vert 19h00 que les hommes de la famille Cullen décider de partir,je trouver emmett très drôle mais aussi très intimidant par ça carrure Edward et très réservé et ne parle que si on luis parle c'est un homme très reposant mais surtout très mystérieux il avez une manière de me regarde très intense mais aussi très déstabilisante ça mère ma dit que c'était parce que je n'était pas comme ces hyène de Forks qui luis courrais derrière.

Je remercier Esmé pour ça grande aide avec ses fils et luis promis de venir voir la nouvelle collection de meubles au magasin,j'avais décidé de me faire livré une pizza en attendant que ma cuisine n'arrive demain,une fois doucher et en pyjamas je me mis devant ma télé que les garçons avez installé car pour emmett une fille n'est pas capable de branché une télé avez donc décidé avec l 'aide de sont frère de me l'installé ce fus ver 21h30 que je décida de monté me couché mais je fus surprise en rentrant dans ma chambre de voire ma chambre entièrement monté les seules personne a être monté dans ma chambre était Esmé et Edward un petit mot m'attendait sur mon lit je le pris et le lus

_Bella_

_Je sais tu doit te dire que Esmé et moi somme fous d'avoir monté ta chambre mais j'y tenais,je sais que l'on ne se connais pas mais je veut apprendre a ta connaître je veux découvrir ce qui a poussé une femme aussi gentille que toi a s'isoler dans un trous perdu comme Forks alors en cadeaux de bienvenue je t'offre mon aide pour tout les travaux de ta maison comme ça on apprendra a ce connaître mutuellement et tu pourra voir que je ne suis pas l'homme solitaire que j'ai pu te paraître aujourd'hui._

_Amicalement Edward _

_Une carte de visite était à l'intérieur « Edward Cullen architecte tel 0555/458/758 »décidément cette journée aura était pleine de surprise _


End file.
